My Master
by Yume no Yume
Summary: Whatever happened to the Haikizoku? You wanna know? You REALLY wanna know? Well, you see, it turns out that... oneshot - part of a series of prelude oneshots that come before my new story.


"We've come to speak with Layfon Alseif," said Synola-san bluntly to the new Student Council President, Herman Gruneberg. Behind her were several HEAVEN'S BLADE RECEIVER, looking around the room casually.

"I suspected as much. That's why I went ahead and called Layfon over here already." He motioned to his assistant, who nodded and stepped out of the room for a moment. The next moment, Layfon stepped in, with the assistant closing the door behind them.

Layfon looked different from how he had in his first year at Zuellni – now in his sixth and final year at Zuellni Academy, his appearance had changed somewhat drastically. His hair was cut shorter, he was taller, his face looked more mature – heck, even his aura was stronger than it used to be! But, the most noticeable thing was his right eye – on it, was the mark of the Salinvan Guidance Mercenary Gang. In the time between his first year, and now, he had somehow become their leader... much to his ironic amusement.

He was dressed casually, with a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt on, with his dites hanging from his waist, and as he walked over to Kallian's side, Synola and the other HEAVEN'S BLADE RECEIVER all stared... the man's aura... it washed over them, the aura of someone indescribably strong and powerful. _Is this really such a good idea? We'll just be making him that much stronger... he doesn't need any more strength! _Synola thought. She was starting to have second thoughts. _Well, it's not like we can do anything to stop it..._

"How can I help you, Synola-sama?" Layfon said, looking at her – he didn't bow, for which Synola was grateful. She didn't need her identity as the Queen of Grendan to be given away just yet.

"I came to you, Layfon Alseif, to talk to you about the Haikizoku – or, rather, to have the Haikizoku talk directly to you."

"...what does it wish to speak with me about?"

"Why don't you just ask it yourself – it refuses to do anything we say, no matter how hard we try, and it keeps saying... well, you'll see. Hey, go get the damn goat, will you?" Synola said to one of the HEAVEN'S BLADE RECEIVER behind her. He nodded, and disappeared for a second, only to reappear once again... there was a sudden flash of light, that made everyone but Layfon look away. But Layfon stared right at it, refusing to turn his eyes away.

The light dimmed down, and everyone looked to see...

Gasps came from everyone looking at the scene before them. There stood Layfon, looking down at the form of a goat, the Haikizoku... and it was kneeling to him.

Then the aura of the goat washed over everyone, and froze Kallian and his assistants in place. It spoke:

"_I have come to find my master. Layfon Alseif-dono... please, accept me as your weapon. I will burn thy enemies to ashes, and turn the Dust of Ignasis into a sword, for none but you. You alone are worthy to control me..."_

Layfon looked down at the goat, who refused to lift its head up. After a moment, he spoke. "...What should I call you?"

"_My name is... Gandaweria."_

"Then, I'll call you Ganda, since that's easier to say. I will grant your wish, but only on one condition."

"_What is it?"_

"That you give me your word that none of those people who are precious to me will come to harm because of you, or anything you do. Can you promise me this?"

"_Yes. I give you my word, master,"_ the goat said.

"Very well, then. Now – come."

The goat got up and, in a flash of light, disappeared... inside Layfon. Layfon didn't give any reaction to have the Haikizoku enter his body. He just took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, before turning back to Synola and the others.

"Thank you for coming all this way for this – both me and Ganda thank you," Layfon said, and bowed to Synola.

Synola nodded. "Well, then, excuse us – we'll be going now," she said, and headed for the door. She paused before opening it, and turned back to Layfon. "One last thing, Layfon – make sure... to come home sometimes. A certain someone has been missing you." She smiled, and left.

"Leerin, huh? It's been so long... I wonder how she's doing... There's only so much you can write in a letter after all," Layfon muttered to himself. He turned to Kallian. "Do you need me for anything else?"

"No, nothing – you may leave."

"Then, excuse me." And just like that, he left.

_**THE END.**_

-x-x-

Well, that's that, I suppose. Oh, and before you say anything, yes, I already know that Kallian shouldn't be there anymore – I just couldn't think of a better name to call the person, and I didn't want to have to keep typing "Student Council President" or "SCP" so... yeah.

Now, a timeline (since a lot of you are probably confused... ^^;;)

This is the order of the oneshots and stuff that come before my new story. Here ya go:

First: "My Name is Eko-Chan!"

Second: "This Ain't My Heaven's Blade, Brat"

Third: "My Master"

Fourth: "Layfon-Sama!" (main story)


End file.
